Separately formed fitments placed within the opening of blow-molded plastic containers is commonplace in packaging certain liquid consumer products such as laundry detergents. The fitment is retained in the finish of the container and provides the container with a spout to improve pouring control. A cap is engageable with the finish of the container to close the container and is useful as a measuring device so that a precise amount of liquid can be poured, for instance, the suggested amount of liquid detergent for a medium sized load of laundry. The fitment also provides a drain back function so that when the container is closed after pouring, any residual liquid on the cap and spout, neatly returns to the inside of the container body. Thus, a consumer can repeatedly dispense a precise amount of liquid from the container without spillage or leakage.
Examples of container assemblies for dispensing consumer liquid products are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,566,862 issued to Haffner, 5,435,467 issued to Ekkert et al., 5,251,788 issued to Moore, 5,108,009 issued to Davidson et al., 5,058,772 issued to Moore et al., 5,020,699 issued to Sams, 4,917,268 issued to Campbell et al., 4,890,770 issued to Haga et al., 4,706,829 issued to Li, and 4,550,862 issued to Barker. Each assembly includes a plastic container body, a fitment having a spout, and a cap. As disclosed in these patents, and as experienced in practice, several problems can arise with such a product.
The fitment must be firmly secured within the opening of the container body during assembly, filling, transportation, handling and use. However, the fitment should be capable of ready and consistent insertion by high speed automated equipment into their proper position within the opening of the container. Problems occur when a proper balance is not achieved between providing a secure fit and one that is easily accomplished. For example, a fitment designed to snap-fit to the neck of a container, such as disclosed in the Ekkert et al. '467 patent, requires precise molding of both the container finish and the fitment. If not, difficulties may be encountered when pressing the fitment into the neck to effect a snap-fit.
The fitment-to-container connection should be leak-free. Even though the fitment may be securely positioned within the opening of the container, leaks can occur between the fitment and the container. This generally has the unwanted result of liquid dripping down the exterior side of the container body. One cause of leaks results from the manufacturing tolerances experienced during formation of the inside diameter of the container finish relative to the outside diameter of the fitment. Another cause of leaks with respect to fitments designed to extend above the rim of the container finish is that these type of fitments rely on compression between the cap and the flange when the container is closed. Inadequate compression can cause leaks; excessive compression can unduly stress the plastic.
Although various ones of the referenced container assemblies having separately formed fitments with spouts may function satisfactorily for their intended purposes, there is a need for a fitment which is readily secured in position in the opening of a container and which prevents the occurrence of leaks between the fitment and container finish.